


A Walk To Remember

by desrouleaux



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, everything is ending," she said, "but not yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Love "Z Nation"; watched both seasons in, like, three days (because work..); fell in love with everything and everyone; couldn't get ideas out of my head; ended in me writing this and planning the whole thing at work (pls don't tell my boss..). Yeah, so... Reviews are as always very appreciated! xoxo

„Looks abandoned to me.", Doc stated as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the place they were scouting.

"Nu-uh." Roberta clicked her tongue and handed the pair of binoculars to the older man. "Looks like it's not.", she answered and felt a slight feeling of optimism in her body. Doc let out an impressed whistle as he handed the binoculars over to Cassandra.

"It's a frickin' fortress.", the petite brunette huffed and turned to Warren with a face full of doubt. "How the hell should we get in there?"

"I'm sure if we ring the bell politely they will let us in.", Murphy chimed in with a sarcastic eye roll. "Right, Warren?", he asked mockingly and leaned on the hood of the broken down golf cart with his arms crossed.

But Warren smiled and ignored Murphy's provocative comments. "Sounds like a plan.", she announced and was met by four startled faces.

* * *

After some time of wild discussion Warren, of course, still won and so the group marched down the small hill and towards the strange house in the middle of practically nowhere.

"I'm pretty sure we will be shot at any second.", Murphy declared as he trotted some feet behind the others.

And after a short moment of reconsidering Warren came to a halt, turning to face the others. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, what?" Murphy made a gesture towards his ears. "Did you just agree with me?"

Again she ignored him and continued with her thought. "I'll go ahead and try to get in contact with whoever is living in that house."

"Fortress.", Doc corrected and earned a smirk from 10K. "Sure.", she waved him off. "We don't really know what's awaiting us behind that wall, so stay alert." They all gave a nod before Warren proceeded to walk up to the heavy front gate.

* * *

"Someone was smarter than all of us, huh.", she mumbled to herself as she inspected the gate and the at least 3 feet tall stone wall which surrounded the large property. Warren eventually turned to the small built-in monitor to her left and pushed the black button; assuming it to be the bell.

"Come on people, we now you're in there." After pushing the button two more times, Warren became impatient.

Suddenly she noticed the small red light in the corner of the monitor and she let out an amused huff. Of course they were watching here. She shook her head slightly and tapped her finger on the holster of her gun. Eventually she looked directly into the monitor and spoke up, trying her luck. "I'm Lieutenant Roberta Warren. I'm with a group of four people and we are here, because –"

But Warren was cut off by the sudden sound of the gate opening its doors.


	2. Fortress of Solitude

Roberta waved the gang over just as the gate had opened entirely thus revealing the inside. They all sauntered over; taking the first step onto the property together.

The heavy gate then closed just as quickly as it opened up – trapping the group inside and shutting them off the cruel and dangerous circumstances which reigned outside. And after a short moment of reassurance, they started walking up the long driveway.

“Is anybody else freaking out about the new-mown lawn?”

“Probably, Doc.”, Murphy answered and caught up to Roberta, who was walking ahead of everyone; taking in their new surroundings.

Tapping her shoulder eagerly, he finally got her attention. “Look, chief, do you really think this is a good idea?”

Roberta answered without stopping; starting with a deep sigh. “No, I don’t. But we need a new vehicle, gasoline, supplies. Anything to get you to California safely.” She gave him a side glance, eyeing the strange zombie-hybrid up and down. “And who knows – maybe they have running water.”, she added and wrinkled her nose.

Murphy fell back with the others. “Yeah, well you don’t smell so good either!”

They reached the steps of the big terrace eventually. “So, what now?”, Cassandra asked, looking around for any sign of threat with a bewildered expression. They were all concerned about the clean and neat look of everything – just because they simply weren’t used to it anymore. Every single one of them was tense; waiting for the trap to spring or a bunch of Z’s attacking them any second.

“We knock?”, 10K asked, shrugging his lanky shoulders. “Worked the first time.”, Doc supported the sniper’s suggestion while all eyes were focused on Roberta; waiting for her to finally make a decision.

“Sure.”, she agreed eventually, silencing Murphy’s attempt to make another comment with a mere glance. He held his hands up; surrendering. “Go ahead.”

Roberta raised an eyebrow, giving him a nod of approval as she walked up the steps to the pompous wooden front door – lifting her fist to knock just in time to see the door fly open.

Roberta could practically hear the surprised gasps behind her as she was facing the person in front of her. It took her a moment to relax and gather her thoughts, before she plastered a friendly smile on her face. “Hello –“, she started but was immediately cut off by the middle-aged looking woman standing in the doorway.

“Lieutenant Roberta?”, she asked with a thick Spanish accent while glancing past Roberta at the dubious-looking group.

“Yes, Lieutenant Roberta Warren, m’am.”, she nodded, still smiling as she tried to keep her friendly demeanor. “I hope you don’t mind me taking my group with me. We’re just here to –“

“You can enter.”, the woman said dryly; stepping inside the house and making a hand gesture for them to follow her. “And clean your shoes!”, she barked over her shoulder as she kept walking inside.

But Roberta turned around to the group first – waiting for someone else to say out loud what everyone was thinking.

“Someone else thinking this is weird?” It was Murphy. Of course it was him. Roberta sighted.

“Do I smell pie?”, Doc suddenly exclaimed and instinctively everyone sniffed the air. “Aw, hell yeah it is pie!” He let out a laugh and walked past Roberta without any further hesitation.

“I guess it’s settled then.” She made an inviting hand gesture; urging the others to follow Doc’s lead.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.”, Murphy grumbled as he passed the dark-skinned woman at last. “Be nice.” She pointed her index finger at him warningly. “And clean your shoes.”, she ordered, pointing at his shoes and wiping her own dirty boots on the entrance mat. “Yes, ma’m.”

* * *

 

Lupita led them into the open living room, which was right next to the entrance. It was big and furnished with expensive looking furniture, paintings and carpet. But it was specifically the pompous leather office chair, seated in front of the fancy chimney, which caught Roberta’s eyes.

“Is this now the moment where the villain dramatically shows up and –“ Murphy started but stopped mid-sentence as the chair started to turn.

“I’ve waited for you –”, a female spoke up with a sing-song voice.

Worried glances were shared among the group, until the chair turned completely – revealing the assumed owner of the property; and Roberta still didn’t know if she should have been relieved or even more worried.

“– and you’re finally here.”, she continued with a smirk while she kept stroking the stuffed white cat on her lap.

“Oh great, another crazy person!”, Murphy muttered under his breath while tugging on Roberta’s sleeve. “Let’s go!”

Roberta quickly pulled away from his grip and forced a smile while the others stood behind her awkwardly – looking around the room. “Uh –“ She was thinking of a way to explain the matter; but the strange girl went ahead.

“So, Lupita told me you’re the leader. Lieutenant Warren, right?” She stood up from her chair, throwing the stuffed animal on one of the beige-colored sofas carelessly. Roberta nodded, straightening her back.

“That is correct, –“, she answered; making a questioning pause thus indirectly asking for her name in return.

“Victoria!”, Lupita shouted from another room, making the young woman roll her eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to turn off the oven? ¡Dios mío!”

The normality of the whole scene seemed too absurd to be true; making the whole group chuckle. “So there is a pie?” Doc asked hopefully, looking in the direction where the smell and Lupita’s angry muttering was coming from.

“Yeah”, Victoria answered; shoving her hands into her pockets. “It’s Thursday.” Confused faces kept looking at her as she shrugged her shoulders. “Thursday is pie day.”, she explained like it was no big deal.

“They’re baking pies every Thursday and people keep starving on the streets.”, Cassandra growled, remembering her own black summer; the time she had wished for a piece of pie, every single day.

“I didn’t even know it’s Thursday.”, 10K remarked next to her without taking his eyes off Victoria.

“We would have made more if I had known you would, y’know, arrive today.”, the young woman explained with another shrug and an apologizing look.

Roberta’s head was working and trying to put the pieces together while she surveyed the living room; looking for any clue. “Well, Victoria –“

“Tori. I usually just go by Tori.”, she interjected with a warm smile. “My dad probably didn’t tell you this.”

Roberta frowned as it finally clicked in her head. “Your dad – yeah.” The older woman smiled again. “What?”, Murphy asked sharply; earning yet another sharp glance from Warren.

“Tori, we’re really sorry that it took us so long to get here.”, Roberta assured her; confusing her companions even more. “May I?”, she gestured to the sofa. “Sure! Oh god, I’m such a bad host!” Tori chuckled with embarrassment as she sat down on the office chair again.

Murphy flopped down on the empty sofa across from Roberta, leaving only enough space for Doc to sit down next to him.

“So, where’s my dad? Why didn’t he come with you? Is he alright?” Tori proceeded to ask eagerly after everyone was settled – and again everyone, except Roberta, shared questionable looks with each other.

But Roberta just kept playing along. “Well, Tori, your dad is actually – fine.” Lying didn’t feel good. Actually it never really did; but in that moment, Lieutenant Roberta Warren had no other choice.

A sigh of relief escaped the young woman’s lips and she gripped Roberta’s hand as tears filled her eyes. “So he is alive?”

Roberta swallowed hard; taking a look at every individual of her group. Of course they were quiet; wary of her plan. “Yeah, he is alive.”, she answered with a small smile, patting the girls hand. Roberta didn’t want to get attached to a stranger; to any stranger actually. Not to mention strangers she just lied to.

An awkward silence took over the room as Tori tried to process the news, until Lupita re-appeared; placing a large silver tray on the dark wooden coffee table. The pie smelled delightful and the cups were steaming with dark liquid.

“My god – is that coffee?” Cassandra was the first one to reach out for a cup and taking a sip. “So good.”, she sighted and closed her eyes.

Tori smiled happily at the sight of the group relaxing.

“Apple pie!”, Doc exclaimed joyfully as he shoved the second bite into his mouth. “Yeah, we have two apple trees in our garden.”

“Wow.” Roberta was impressed and extremely curious; so she decided to push their luck. “About your dad, uhm, he is currently stationed at an established safe zone in, uh, California.”

Everyone paused.

“California?”

Roberta cleared her throat; taking another sip of her coffee. “Yes, California.”

It took a moment before Tori spoke again. “That’s a really – really long trip.”, she said with her eyebrows raised. “No wonder it took you so long!”, she laughed and placed her empty plate back onto the tray.

“Yeah, well – but now we’re here and we could need a few, uhm, things before we head back again.”, Roberta explained carefully and shared a significant look with the group; hoping that they would eventually understand what she was trying to do.

Tori nodded absentmindedly. “Makes sense to me.”

Before Tori could keep asking more questions about her father, Lupita appeared again and started to clear the table. “Victoria –“, she began sternly, “your guests must be tired, hungry.”, the older woman stated with her thick accent while lifting the tray.

“Oh, right!” Tori pointed at herself. “Terrible host.”, she repeated and chuckled. “I think you should rest, at least, a day before we move out.”, and before anyone could interject something, she continued. “We have running water and two guest rooms where you can settle in. – I can show you around if you want to.”

Roberta agreed and followed the younger woman as she left the living room.

* * *

 

“I could need help with dinner.”, Lupita chimed in dryly. “I can help you.”, Cassandra offered and got up from her seat. The older woman scrutinized the petite brunette and gave her an approving nod. “Gracias. –  And you!”, she pointed at Murphy and Doc, the last remaining people in the room without a task.

“Yes, m’am?” Doc shot up from his seat, not ignoring the fact that he felt intimidated by the smaller woman.

“You two set the dining table.”, Lupita ordered. “And don’t roll your eyes at me, hombre!”

Cassandra snickered behind her. She had only seen Murphy obliging Roberta’s orders and now he was bossed around by an old lady.

“And where is the boy?”

* * *

 

10K left the living room unnoticed before the housekeeper had appeared. He had felt so out of place, so odd in that living room; so he had taken the first opportunity to leave.

Now he was checking out the place they were currently trapped in – or “guest” at; how the girl had put it.

The girl.

10K smiled shyly; even though she wasn’t even around. She was pretty cute – pretty cute? Oh boy.

He shook his head quickly. “Don’t get attached.”, he murmured to himself and took a deep breath – and instead of thinking about the strange girl; he listened for Zombies.

* * *

 

“So, how did you survive all these years alone?”, Roberta eventually asked as they walked upstairs. Tori halted and turned around with a small smile. “I wasn’t alone. Lupita was with me the whole time.” She continued walking.

“And she is a friend?”

“Yeah, uh, well – she was or, still is our housekeeper.”, Tori explained as they reached the second floor. “She was with my family since before I was even born.”

“Wow, okay.” Roberta followed her down the long hallway. “Now, tell me, what kind of high-tech fort is this?”

Tori chuckled while she opened the white door at the end of the corridor. “Well, my dad bought the land and decided to build it.”, she explained and gestured for Roberta to follow her inside. “You know, before the whole zombie-apocalpyse-thing happened he became really paranoid, uhm, with great justice – I may add. Maybe because of his job, but who knows.”

Roberta listened, but couldn’t keep herself from staring at the same time. The guestroom was huge and light-flooded. The furniture was kept in a strict and quiet color-pattern of mostly white and grey. There were two large windows facing the backyard and in the midst of them stood a large king sized bed; with comfortable looking pillows and white sheets.

“Pretty, huh? My mom furnished it.” Tori snorted. “Actually she furnished the whole house.”

Roberta turned towards her. “Where is she?”

Tori’s expression changed. “Oh, I’m – I’m sorry.” Roberta knew that look all too well. Everyone has seen it nowadays.

“I don’t know where she is. I – I think she was evacuated out of Aeston.”

“Aeston?” They both sat down on the bed and Roberta had to fight the urge to just lay down and fall asleep.

“Aeston is the next city. I graduated High School at the public school and mom worked at the local hospital. It’s about a 40-minute drive from here.”

Roberta thought about it for a second. “And no one tried to get in here all these years?”

Tori shook her head slowly. “Beside Zack’s? Sure, a lot of people tried to get in. Most of them without good intentions, but – as you see, they never succeeded.”

* * *

 

The dinner went without any incidents. Lupita ordered the men to clean up the table and wash the dishes while Tori showed Cassandra and Roberta the bathrooms and even provided them with some fresh clothes to change into afterwards.

The evening arrived and soon after that everyone went into their rooms. Murphy had insisted on staying in one guestroom all by himself; causing Doc and 10K to sleep on each of the sofas. It was not as comfortable as a bed, but still better than everything they had to sleep on in the last few years.

“Doc?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

Silence.

The living room was dark and 10K could only make out Doc’s silhouette due to the dim moonlight which shone into the room.

“What is it?”, Doc checked again and crossed his arms behind his head; looking up at the ceiling.

“Uh, never mind.”, the sniper mumbled sheepishly; deciding that it wasn’t worth it, talking about a girl he probably wouldn’t see again after the next day. So he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overcome him – just as the dazzling light was turned on again.

“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties!”, Murphy’s deep voice appeared above the boy’s face. “Please leave.”, 10K mumbled and didn’t dare to open his eyes.

“Come on, boys. Get up, we need to talk.”, Roberta demanded and waited for them to sit up before she started to speak.

“Sounds serious.”, Doc yawned and stretched his long limbs. Roberta, in fact, looked serious, thus making the others aware of the situation.

“We need to talk about all this.”, she started.

“Why? I thought the plan was to take what we need and get the hell outta here?”

“Leave? Just like that? – I don’t like that plan.”

“Yeah, well it’s not about you, number-boy.”, Murphy sneered and crossed his arms; making his point clear. “I say we take what we need and leave.”

“I don’t know.” Cassandra bit her lip. “It doesn’t feel right. I mean, – “

“Yeah, it’s not cool, man.”, Doc chimed in. “They welcomed us in their home and now you want to rob them and leave them here?”

“Well, they welcomed us in, ‘cause she thinks we’re here to take her back to her father, who is – and let’s be honest – probably dead.”, Roberta stated; running a hand through her wavy hair.

“They gave us pie!”, Doc whined and shook his head sadly.

“Aw, boohoo.”, Murphy sniveled dramatically and wiped his eyes. “No one cares!”

“I care, Murphy. I lied to that poor girl and you’re not the one who has to live with that.”, Roberta hissed at him. “Now”, she closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. “– let’s vote.”

“Vote?”, 10K asked quizzically. “Yes, vote.”, Roberta repeated.

“I like that. That’s just fair.”, Cassandra agreed and sat down on the sofas armrest next to the young sniper.

“Okay, who thinks we should rob these people and just leave as soon as we can?”, Roberta asked and looked at Murphy, who was the only one raising his hand. “Might if I consider every option before we vote?” She rolled her eyes and watched as his expression changed from smugly to fearful.

“How about you choose the last option and leave right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always – feedback is very appreciated! :) xoxo


End file.
